Whatsername
by hpfanatic17
Summary: What happens when two friends get into a fight on the last day of school and don’t makeup?
1. The Dream

Ron Weasley was walking down the street in muggle London. He was going to the Leaky Cauldron. A few feet ahead of him, he saw thick, brown, bushy hair. He ran toward it. But just as he was about to tap the person on the shoulder, he woke up.

'It was just a dream' he thought to himself 'even though it felt very real.'

Ron sat up in bed and looked around. He was in the two bedroom flat that he shared with Harry Potter, his best mate. He was trying to forget his dream, but he couldn't. It was the 4th time he had that dream. He knew what they where about. They were about the only girl he ever really loved. Her name was…Hermione Granger.

Ron looked at his nightstand. There sat a picture of his current and former best mate, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He had meant to cut her out of the picture, but he couldn't find the heart to.

'The only reason we got into this stupid argument is because of "Vicky". Ron thought angrily. 'Because of him, the love of my life hates me.'

'Then again,' another voice in his head argued, 'you had brought up something else and that was your fault.'

It was true that he ended up causing the main argument but he didn't intend the fight to last so long.

'I'm such a prat. Instead of lying in a bed alone, Hermione could be next to me. I need to write to her.' Ron got up, out of his bed and headed to his desk. It was small but large enough for writing space and something Ron thought was called a "labpop".


	2. The Letter

Hermione Granger was sleeping in her bed in a small house that she bought when she graduated from Hogwarts. She was awakened by a constant tapping noise. She looked at the window and saw a tiny hyper active owl named Pigwidgeon.

'Oh great' she thought, 'a letter from Ronald-the idiot-Weasley.' Although not eager to read the letter, Hermione got out of bed, turned the light on, and let the owl in. 'After all,' she thought, 'it wasn't Pig's fault that they were arguing. She took the letter of Pig's leg and gave him an owl treat that she had laying around for Hedwig. She and Harry had still been in touch.

Hermione opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry about Victor. And_ yes_ I called him Victor not Vicky. I didn't mean what I said, I was just jealous. I didn't mean to make you cry. That was the furthest thing from my mind. Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday? Please. All I want is another chance. Please 'Mione._

_Sincerely _

_Ronald_

_Weasley_

_P.S. I know I'm a prat._

She really wanted to go but she didn't want to give in too easily. She had to make her mind soon, though. Saturday was the next day.

"What should I do Pig?" She asked the tiny owl. "Should I go see Ron? One hoot for yes, two hoots for no."

The owl gave one loud hoot.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go. You are a very persuasive owl." Hermione opened the window to let Pig out. Suddenly a thought came into her head "Oh crap, I'm seeing _Ronald Weasley_****tomorrow!"

The next morning Hermione got dressed, combed her hair (or tried but soon found it to be impossible), and brushed her teeth. After so long with out seeing a Weasley, she was finally going to reunite with one that could make her feel happy and sad at the same time. She apperated directly to the front of the Three Broomsticks. She walked in, ordered Butterbeer and sat down.

'Where's Ron?' She thought. Almost as if on cue, a red-headed man walked through the doors of the pub and sat down at the table with Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! Long Time no see." Ron said as he held out is hand for her to shake.

**Ooh cliffie! Final chapter coming soon but if you want another one just say so:D**


	3. The meeting

Hermione shook his hand.

"Hello Ronald," she said in an icy tone, she wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't. If he had not said the 3 words that he die, they probably would have spoken in past couple of years, and it's not 'I love you'.

"Look Hermione, I came here to apologize in person. I can't stand not talking to you. You've always been my best friend. Even when we had arguments, I never thought of ending the friendship, anyway, I'm really sorry 'Mione."

"Well Ronald, what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to say 'It's OK I forgive you!' do you realize how much you hurt me? Do you even remember what you called me?" Hermione exclaimed, waiting for an answer from Rom.

"Well, I-I remember something to with Quidditch." Rom stuttered meekly.

"YOU CALLED ME A QUIDDITCH PLAYER'S SLUT!"

At this time the entire Pub went quite and a few families and children left.

"Well you said yourself that you only went out with good Quidditch players." Ron argued.

"SO WHAT? I could have been joking! Even if I wasn't that doesn't give you the right to call me a slut!" Hermione said outraged.

"Well maybe I was just jealous of Krum-," Ron started

"Oh here we go again! Now you're going to go on and on about Victor! Why can't you just forget about him?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, why won't you let me finish my sentence?" Ron said more calmly. " I was going to say that maybe I was jealous of Krum and McLaggen. After all, you went to the Yule Ball with Victor and to Slughorn's Party, with Cormac. Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to go with you to the Ball or Party?"

"Well I asked you to Slughorns Party, but you had to insult me." Hermione was now speaking softer.

"And at least I had the decency of having a private kiss and only a kiss. I never pulled Victor into the Gryffindor Common Room and snogged him in front of everybody."

"Don't bring up Lavender Brown, 'Mione," Ron begged.

"Why do you still like her?"

"No, it's just that, I was sixteen and really stupid."

"I'll say, why did you start dating her in the first place?"

"Well to tell you the truth. Earlier that day I saw Ginny kissing Dean Thomas. She and I got into an argument and she said that you had snogged Krum. And I was upset. I wanted to get you jealous. I thought maybe you'd notice me."

"Ron, I've liked you since 2nd year. You hurt me so much when you called me that horrible name."

"I'm sorry Hermione. Can I tell you something? Nearly every night I have a dream that I see you but when I try to touch you, I wake up. I wish I wouldn't though. Hermione, when I saw you sad it broke my heart. I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, "I love you too!" she got up from her seat at the table and went over to hub Ron.

"'Mione, how 'bout we go up to my flat and, we'll get to know each other." Ron said slyly.

"Ron, sometimes you could have the sickest mind, but right now I'll have to agree."

With that, they Aparated back to the flat that Ron shared with Harry. They entered Ron's bedroom and shut the door.

I'll let all of your minds wander now…………………………..


End file.
